


Tuesday

by chiltonspanties



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Plug, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Sexual Fantasy, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:38:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1981527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiltonspanties/pseuds/chiltonspanties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just an ordinary Tuesday at BSHCI. Or is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tuesday

When it arrived on his doorstep Monday afternoon, Frederick felt a mixture of excitement and arousal spark in his veins as he looked over the new toy. He’d decided to treat himself the previous week and go for a more expensive remote control plug. In person, it ended up being a little bigger than he expected, but with a little lube and determination, he was sure he could have some fun with it. The urge to try it out right after he’d torn open the box started to burn in his stomach, but then a better idea popped into his head.

The next morning, Frederick Chilton walked into BSHCI with a little remote in his front pocket and a little stiffness in his walk. The plug filled him well and Frederick felt it shift slightly with every step. He only had three appointments today, and he would be able to sit in his office and enjoy his new toy all he wanted between them. Once in his office, he threw his things onto his desk and draped his outer jacket over the back of the chair. The first of his appointments was in fifteen minutes, and Frederick decided he would be able to contain himself until after the meeting was over.

When he got back to his office after the appointment, Frederick was (perhaps a little too) eager to switch on the remote. Arranging himself in his chair, his thumb pushed up the little slider to the first notch and the plug lurched alive.

“Fuck,” he said under his breath. His cock stirred and he closed his eyes, letting his head fall back against the top of the chair. Running a hand under his blazer, Frederick pinched a nipple and sucked in a breath. He knew he could easily make himself come in just a few minutes, especially with how strong the vibrator was, but he reminded himself of the original plan and switched the remote off.

He filled the rest of the time with paperwork, every now and again cupping his crotch and shifting in his seat just to make the presence of the plug a little more known. As the next appointment inched closer, Frederick couldn’t focus on paperwork anymore and dropped the pen he’d been fidgeting with. Picking up the remote that had been staring him down from the edge of the desk, he hesitantly flicked it on to the lowest setting again. Vibrations seemed to rack his body and his mind and Frederick quickly lost himself in the act, his cock beginning to leak under his black pants. Frederick swore under his breath and barely put a hand over the zipper of his pants when a reminder on his phone chimed to alert him of the appointment that was to take place in five minutes. It took all the control he had, but Frederick somehow managed to switch the remote back to “OFF” and walk out of his office.

Once his second appointment was over and he had the excuse of a “lunch break,” Frederick locked his office door and took a seat behind his desk. His next appointment was to be with Will Graham, a man who had frequented Frederick’s fantasies since the day the two met. Figuring it might be a good idea to look over Graham’s file just to remind himself of what they’d spoken of during their last meeting, Frederick put on his glasses and pulled out the manila folder and laid it out on the desk. As soon as he looked at the papers spread out before him, though, he felt his eyes unable to focus and the toy in him become more noticeable. He rubbed his eyes and tried to read the date of their last visit, but found the numbers blurring together. His pulse quickened just at the thought of seeing Will soon, dressed in those terrible prison over-alls, his hair a mess and eyes glaring at him through rusted metal bars. He could never tell just how Will felt about him, but by the way he often talked and looked at him, Frederick was sure it couldn’t be good. Even still, he found himself getting hard from the combination of anticipation and slight stimulation from the plug.

Throwing his glasses to the far edge of the desk, Frederick unbuttoned his blazer and kicked his feet up on the smooth, dark wood, reclining in his chair. Christ, how many times had he thought about Will like this? Too fucking many, probably. He reached for the little remote and flicked it on. Images of Will fucking him over the very desk under his feet danced before his closed eyes and Frederick dropped a hand to his now fully-hard cock. His flesh felt hot and his breaths came heavier as the Will in his mind spanked him hard, leaving a bright red mark on his skin.

“Fuck, yes, punish me Will,” he whispered, squeezing the head of his cock through his pants and swiveling his hips. The fantasy Will hit him again, harder but in the exact same spot to make the mark a deeper red. Desire ran like lava through his veins, leaving a hot, pink flush down his arms and across his cheeks. Sliding his hand down the covered length of his dick, Frederick watched the mental movie change, and suddenly Will was pushed against the back bookcase and he was on his knees with Will’s cock in his mouth.

Sounds of Will’s deep groans flooded Frederick’s ears as he took him as far as he could. _You’re so good for me, Frederick._ The fantasy Will told him, raking fingers through his hair. Frederick tried to suppress a moan in the back of his throat. His office wasn’t soundproof, after all. Spreading his legs further, Frederick put a firm hand on his cock and rubbed through his pants. Not wearing underwear today turned out to be a good decision. His hand gripped the remote tight as dream Will came hot on his tongue. He tasted so good in his imagination that he didn’t want the drops rolling down his chin to go to waste, but luckily Will bent down to lick it up and kiss it into Frederick’s mouth.

Cock aching under the black cloth of his pants, Frederick saw the scene change again. This time, he was lying on his back on the desk, holding his knees back as Will teased him with a finger in his ass and a hand around his dick. He begged Will in his mind, trying to get him to go faster or harder or _something_ , but Frederick’s own hand mimicked Will’s as it moved slowly over him.

“Please, Will, I need it…” Frederick’s quiet words trailed off and he watched his fantasy Will kiss his thigh and pay no attention to his pleading. Slightly rocking his hips, Frederick bit down on his lip and squeezed the remote tighter in his hand. “Please, more…need you, want you to fuck me…daddy, please.”

When the dream Will quickened his pace and fisted Frederick’s cock hard and fast while the fingers in his ass did the same, Frederick pushed the slider on the remote up to the next setting and whined. All it took was a couple strokes to his cock and swivels of his hips and he was coming hard in his pants, the blinding shock of his orgasm making him kick the papers in Will’s file over the side of the desk. Once he felt his body start to tremble, Frederick shut off the remote with trembling fingers and looked down to see the mess he made. There was a nice wet spot on the front of his pants, but it shouldn’t be too noticeable once he had his blazer buttoned and he could always cover it with Will’s file if he needed to. The irony of using Will’s file to cover his come stain made Frederick laugh. A reminder chimed on his phone again, signaling five minutes until their appointment. Quickly, Frederick gathered the papers that were scattered on the floor and put them in order. He shoved them back in the folder and shoved the remote in his pocket, buttoned his blazer, grabbed his cane, and made his way to the room with the cages.

 

Will Graham sat in the third cage down and watched Frederick as he moved closer to the chair in front of him. Neither of the men said a word, but Frederick could feel Will’s eyes sliding down his body as he got to the chair set out for him. He would be lying if he said Will didn’t intimidate him a little. There’s a chance Will might not be the Chesapeake Ripper, but even if he weren’t, Frederick still wouldn’t know what he’s capable of. Frederick would be lying if he said he didn’t think Will might be dangerous, but he would also be lying if he said he didn’t find it hot as fuck. Frederick pulled the chair out, a little further away from Will, and broke the silence.

“How are you doing today, Will?” His voice was steady, and Frederick was grateful for that, especially after what just happened in his office five goddamn minutes ago.

Will smirked as Frederick sat down. Giving a glance and a nod to Frederick’s crotch, Will said, “Probably not as good as you, Doctor.”

Frederick tried to brush off the snide comment and opened Will’s file in his lap. “So last time we left off discussing your work with the FBI. Would you like to continue with that?”

Will took a moment before answering to look Frederick up and down. “I’d like to talk about something else, Doctor. If you don’t mind, of course.”

Feeling his heart beat a little faster at Will’s tone of voice, Frederick clenched his teeth and tried to answer nonchalantly. “Sure.”

“I’d like to talk about what you did in your office earlier, Frederick.”

Trying to change the subject without seeming like he was avoiding it, words spilled hastily out of Frederick’s mouth. “Will, this therapy is about _you_ ,not me. We are here to discuss you—”

“We are here to discuss what I want to discuss, Doctor,” Will cut him off, his words coming with a biting harshness that made Frederick’s heart pound. He wanted to come back with a counter argument, but Will left him at a loss for words and he just sat there, staring at him and waiting for him to speak again. Will scooted further forward on his seat and rested his hands on the horizontal bar of the cage. Smirking slightly again, Will spoke in a low, teasing voice. “Oh, you’ve been a naughty boy, Frederick, coming in your pants specifically before our appointment.”

Frederick swallowed hard and froze, unable to speak or do anything to deny his assumption. And he _was_ right, after all.

“I bet you fucked yourself so hard in your office. You’d be ready for my cock right now, wouldn’t you?” Will watched Frederick shift slightly in his seat and smiled a devilish grin. “You probably have something shoved up that pretty little ass right now, don’t you, Frederick?”

Unconsciously, Frederick let out a little moan and tried to inconspicuously move on the chair. He felt the plug just barely shift inside him as he moved, and balled his hands into fists. Blood had apparently begun rushing downward because not only could he not think of a damn thing to say, but his pants were also getting a little uncomfortable.

Will smiled at Frederick like he knew the effect he was having on him. “Oh, Doctor Chilton,” Will began in a quiet voice, like he found the situation slightly humorous. “You sit in that big office, in your nice leather chair and play with yourself, fucking that tight little ass, desperately touching your cock through your pants.”

A blush rose in Frederick’s cheeks and he felt like he wanted to cover himself out of the strange embarrassment of being caught.

“What?” Will continued. “You thought I wouldn’t notice? Or is this exactly what you wanted?” His voice was patronizing, but soon turned a little harsh with command. “Answer me, Frederick.”

“N-no…I just…I didn’t—”

“Tell me,” Will started, too impatient to wait for the answer Frederick would stutter out. “Do you have the remote to that plug in your ass?”

Frederick didn’t understand how Will could’ve known what he had in his ass, or that it was remote control, but he chalked it up to be a lucky guess mixed with good observation. It seemed Will’s talent he put to use in his work was easily transferred and put to good use here. Like it had a mind of its own, Frederick’s hand reached into his pocket and pulled out the small remote and showed it to Will.

“Give it to me,” Will demanded plainly.

Knowing he wasn’t supposed to hand the prisoners anything, Frederick hesitated. What was the worst he could do, though? It’s not like Frederick wasn’t right in front of him, so Will wouldn’t be able to take a little piece to pick the lock on his cell without him knowing. That was all anyone in the hospital was really afraid of anyway, and Frederick could handle the situation himself. At least, that’s what he told himself as he gave in and handed the remote over. Placing it in the palm of Will’s hand, Frederick looked up to meet Will’s eyes and tried not to look as innocent as he felt. A corner of Will’s mouth turned up in a half-smile and he winked at Frederick, closing his fingers around the remote and pulling his arm back inside the cage.

Examining it for a moment, Will stroked his thumb over the slider. “Is this new, Frederick?” Will asked, still keeping his eyes on the remote.

“Y-yes..”

“So you’re not quite accustomed to how…” Will’s eyes glanced up to meet the doctor’s. “…powerful it is.” He phrased the sentence like it was meant to be a question, but it sounded more like a quiet observation. Frederick swallowed hard again and waited patiently for Will to continue. Instead of speaking, though, Will slid the button up to the first setting, making Frederick squirm in his seat. Will quietly chuckled at him and said, “You like that, Doctor? Your cock sure seems to.”

His cheeks darkening with a blush, Frederick moved the file to cover where Will was staring.

“No need to be modest, Frederick,” Will said gently, leaning forward against the front bars. “I want to see you, how hard you already are for me.”

Frederick let out a whine in the back of his throat and complied. Dropping the file to the floor, he felt exposed to Will, but his dick didn’t seem to mind. Not sure what to do with his hands, Frederick clenched them around the arms of the chairs.

“God, you’re so pretty,” Will continued, actually sounding honest and genuine. “Cheeks all pink, cock hard. I bet it’s leaking in your already soaked pants.”

Watching Will’s hand slowly stroke one of the bars, Frederick tightened his grip on the chair and shifted in his seat. Will was right, it turns out. The damp material was pulled over and sticking to his cock and Frederick wanted nothing more than to just pull them off and put a hand around himself. Knowing that might be a bad idea, he instead waited uncomfortably for Will to speak again, the toy teasing him just enough to make him want to beg.

“Fuck, Frederick…wanted to fuck you for so long.” Will’s voice was heavier with arousal now as he watched his psychiatrist move in his chair. “Thought about how nice you’d look bent over your desk, having your ass spanked raw.”

Frederick closed his eyes and felt his cock throb at the thought of Will doling out a punishment like that.

Looking to the cane pinned between Frederick’s thigh and the arm of the chair, Will laughed and said, “Even thought about using that cane to do it. You’d moan and beg for it harder…wouldn’t you? And you’d sound so good, too.”

Frederick couldn’t hold back the moan that resulted from Will’s words and put a hand over his clothed cock.

“No, no, Frederick,” Will stopped him. “No touching. You’ve already gotten to touch yourself once today.”

Reluctantly, Frederick moved his hand back to the arm of the chair and dug his nails into the leather padding.

“Good boy.” As a reward, Will pushed up the slider to the next setting, making Frederick whimper and bite his lip hard. Smiling at his reaction, Will continued. “God, you would look so pretty all tied up, cock lying hard on your stomach, ass stretched and ready for me. I could fuck you for hours and there wouldn’t be anything you could do about it.”

Gripping the chair hard enough to make his knuckles go white, Frederick rolls his hips, trying to rub against the material of his pants and move the plug inside him. As soon as he saw Will giving him a look, though, Frederick stilled his hips and watched Will with wide eyes, waiting for him to continue.

“I’ve thought about you sucking my cock so many times, looking up at me with those pretty green eyes. You’d moan like a whore, loving how I taste.” Will closed his eyes and slowly dragged his hand down one of the bars. “But you’d always pull away to beg me to come all over your face. You’d look gorgeous covered in my come.”

Frederick’s body felt hot and he knew he wouldn’t be able to last much longer, so he resorted to bouncing one of his legs on the ball of his foot just to move in any way he can.

“Would you want that, Frederick?” Will said when he looked at him again. “To have my cock gagging you, my come dripping off your chin?”

Trying to answer, Frederick moaned out “Mhmm” and nodded, helplessly shifting to try to make the plug move inside him.

“Now, now, Frederick,” Will said, amused. “I have the remote, remember.” Will waited for Frederick to look at him before tauntingly waving the remote at him from behind the bars of the cage. “I’d love to eat that beautiful little ass out…make you squirm just from my mouth on you…make you pull my hair and beg me to fuck you.”

Frederick’s breathing started coming in heavy pants, unable to control the pace or the quiet swearing in between them.

“…And I would,” Will continued. “But I would do it so unbearably slow, you’d be falling apart under me, whining and pleading, ‘please, _daddy_ , harder. I need it,’ but I wouldn’t let you come until daybreak.”

Frederick rested his forehead in his palm and moaned loudly at Will’s words.

Will ignored Frederick’s sounds and kept talking. “And then do you know what I would do?”

Frederick whined and shook his head, the vibrator starting to become too much.

Will got very close to the front of the cage and spoke low enough for Frederick to just barely hear him. “I’d take that plug and make you keep my come in you all day long.”

“Please, Will…” The words tumbled out of his mouth of their own accord, Frederick’s eyes squeezed shut and his hips rocking on the seat of the chair.

“What do you want, Doctor? Look at me.” Will waited to see Frederick’s eyes snap up to meet his. “Do you need to come again, you filthy little boy?”

Frederick whimpered and dug his nails into the flesh just above his knee. “Yes—fuck—please, make me come.”

Waving the remote again, Will said condescendingly, “What the magic word?” dragging out the last word in a sing-song way.

“Please, d-daddy, wanna come for you,” Frederick’s voice was barely more than a whine, but the words were as clear as he could make them.

“Go ahead, baby boy,” Will said sweetly as he turned up the remote to the third and final level. “Come for me, Doctor.”

Frederick’s body stilled so all he could feel was the heavy, dampened material of his pants and the thick toy sending vibrations through him. His moans came out quickly, one right after the other and high-pitched.

“That’s it, Freddy,” Will encouraged him quietly. “Feel that plug in your tight ass, baby.”

Shutting his eyes tight, Frederick threw his head back and gripped the arm of the chair tight, coming hot in his pants and soaking them through. The big, empty hall was filled with the sounds spilling from Frederick’s mouth and Will’s quiet whispers coaching him through his orgasm.

“Good boy, Frederick, god, you look so good. So pretty for daddy. Yeah, that’s it, gorgeous.”

Will watched with rapt attention as Frederick’s moved in his chair, and was only pulled out of his trance when he saw Frederick’s body shake with overstimulation. Turning the remote back to “OFF,” Will watched and waited for Frederick to look at him before speaking. “I hope I was your last appointment for today, Doctor Chilton,” he said a little too calmly and nodding to Frederick’s pants.

Frederick ran a hand through his hair and finally caught his breath. He didn’t say anything, and just looked to Will expectantly. Getting up from his chair, Will shuffled to the front of the cage and held out the remote to Frederick through the bars. Using the arms of the chair to push himself up into a standing position, Frederick walked the couple steps to meet Will’s outstretched hand with his own. The once only damp pants were now uncomfortably soaked and Frederick knew he should just go straight home. When he went to take the remote from him though, Will stroked a finger over one of Frederick’s and winked at him. Pulling away from him and sliding the remote back in his pocket, Frederick wanted to say something but couldn’t think of what exactly. He quickly gathered his cane and Will’s file and buttoned his blazer, feeling Will’s eyes follow his every movement. File successfully tucked under his arm and cane in his hand, Frederick awkwardly bowed his head toward Will without looking at him and walked toward the exit.

Just before he got to the door, Frederick heard Will call out, “See you soon, Doctor Chilton!” in a jokingly happy tone. “Can’t wait for our next session!”

A part of Frederick never wanted to see Will again, but another part simply thought about the good purchase he made last week, and the good decision he made this morning. And who knows, maybe their next appointment would be even better than today’s.


End file.
